


Public round

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You were at the restaurant with your boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. He liked to tease you, so he dared you to do some certain things in public. You were not into this idea at the beginning but soon you found out that, in fact, you enjoyed it. And the whole situation could only have ended in the one certain way..





	Public round

"You look beautiful tonight." Bucky clinked your wine glass.  
"Oh, you really do love me." You giggled softly.

"I do, Y/N. I really do."   
He was telling the truth. For those long months when you both were together, you've learnt how to separate lies from truth if it came to his words. He played a col-hearted man yet he was just a lovely kitten that was in a need of love.

"I love you too, Bucky," You said, clinking back.

You and Bucky were out for our every once in a while fancy restaurant night.

"Do you love me enough to tell me which panties you're wearing?" He asked, curling lips in a wry smirk as my brows went up a bit.  
You looked down at the table.   
"Buck, shhhh, you're embarrassing me again. Why do you do that?" This restaurant was quieter than most in New York, but there was still enough of a hubbub that no one was going to hear your conversation. "I don't want everyone listening to us."  
"Come on, there's almost no one here. We're at the early oldster sitting. So. Which ones?"  
"Oh, okay. The red ones." You were turning a light shade of red yourself.  
"The ones with all the lace? The super sexy red ones?" He continued.

You nodded slightly, turning your face aside to hide the blush.  
"For me? You wore them for me tonight? Am I going to get lucky later?" Bucky cocked his brows and made himself comfortable in the chair, stretching his back a bit.  
You nodded again.  
"What? Tell me."  
"You know I can't do this in public. Wait until we get home, then I'll tell you, Buck."  
"Well Y/N, YOU might not get lucky when we get home if I can't hear a little more from you right now." Bucky insisted.

You let out a loud sigh.   
"Yes Bucky," you lowered to almost a whisper. "You're going to get lucky tonight." He could barely hear your voice. "I'm going to fuck your brains out." There was a little pause. "Is that what you have wanted from me?" You crossed arms on your chest, looking him straight in the eye.

Bucky smiled, and you smiled back.   
"Maybe you could give me those panties now so I can tell how lucky I'll be?" He said with a hint of hopefulness.

"No, Sir, no FUCKING way." You sounded pretty resolute.   
And yet, Bucky could saw you shifting around in your seat.

It was time for a little shove.  
"I want your panties. Now." Bucky said in a low voice of his, and that made a cold shiver ran down your spine.

You shook your head however.

"You know it turns me on. And that it'll turn you on too." He almost moaned.  
Your shifting was becoming a little agitated. 

"Of course, I'd rather see your bottom hugged in by those panties. But, if I can't see that, I could think about it when you hand them over." Bucky was so stubborn.

"Stop, please!" You pleaded in a hoarse undertone. "I'll say whatever you want at home. Not here! You know that I am shy!"

Bucky just stared at you with a happy smile. 

"What? What! You really want this?" You started to get up from the chair, looking slightly disgusted and somewhat defeated. “Okay, Buck! But this is only this time! And never again!”

"No. Sit down." Bucky measured your figure with his steel eyes.  
You were confused but you obeyed, taking seat slowly.  
"Here. Take them off here." He said darkly.

Your jaw dropped.   
"Now? Here? No. It's too hard, everyone will see." Your head was shaking. “It'll take me a longer time to take them off in the way no one will see..” You mumbled.

"I'm a patient man for the woman I love. And her bloomers." Bucky said with a genuine beam in his eyes.

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this." You were mumbling as your hips were rocking back and forth. "And that I'm actually doing it!" You stopped for a second. "God," you exhaled, "I... My... I'm already soaked... You creep!" But you smiled at him.

It was clear that you'd gotten them down past your ankles and over your heels as you were handing them off to Bucky under the table.  
"Y/N!" Bucky shook his head. "I want to see them."

"I can't... Not here... Oh, I'm gonna kill you when we'll get back home!" You'd bunched up the red lace and pushed it across the table.

Bucky opened them up in front of him before he grabbed them up and inhaled hem across his face.

"I can't wait to get my mouth down there. Can you?" Bucky said as you blushed profoundly.

"You didn't do that, did you Buck?" You were staring at him in disbelief, the blush on your cheeks was visible.

"In fact, maybe you could get up and show your perfect butt to me when you walk away to the ladies? And take off your bra for me too and bring it back. Is it red too?" Bucky was encouraging you.

"Really? You're kidding, right?" Your whisper was hoarse again.

"That's why you'll look so good." He sweet talked.  
"I... But... People will look..." You rolled your eyes.  
"And people will only see a gorgeous woman that turns their heads." Bucky shrugged his arms with his eyes still on you.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I want you to be turned on and happy with me...” You blushed harder, you felt how your heart was skipping a beat.  
"I'm already turned on. I want YOU to be turned on." Bucky smirked.

You twinkled slightly and murmured.  
"You know you can make me horny with just your leer, but we're in the middle of so many people." That was an exaggeration, but you certainly were in a public place. "Everything will show. My nipples are so hard, they'll stick out a mile and everyone will see..." You trailed off as you started to get up. "All right, Buck. All right." But he could see you were smiling again. You were enjoying the shove.

The waiters were just delivering your meals when you were walking back with your right hand trying, and failing, to contain all the material from clutching your bra. You quickly sat down as the waiters were departing.

"Here!" You said as you thrusted your hand across the table and deposited the goods. "God, the material keeps rubbing, I feel like I could come right away." You went pink. "Don't do that to me, Bucky!" You giggled like a teenager, and then quickly covered your mouth with a hand.

Bucky'd spread your bra out.

"Put that away right now." You said with a strong voice. Seeing Bucky like this, with your bra in his hands, in public, it made you turned on yet frustrated a bit. "I am mortified! Why do you like doing this to me? It doesn't really arouse me as much as you think it does." You added.

"Oh, really? You know, when you were walking towards the ladies, I was fixated on the wet spot on the back of your dress." Bucky smirked proudly and slowly licked his lips.

"What?! I had a spot?! Do you think anyone else noticed?!" Now the pink turned almost dark red. "I don't understand how you do this to me." You looked annoyed. "Can we eat? Please."

It was delicious, as usual. You were quiet but not in any kind of bad way. Just subdued, like you were thinking about something, maybe what you were going to do later. 

After you ordered dessert and coffee, you looked over at Bucky.  
"I feel like I'm naked and all the people are staring at my tits." You sighed.

Whenever you used the word "tits", he knew foreplay had started.

"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know.." You quieted a little. "It tingles in my clit..." You were quieter still. "I feel my pussy leak a little more. I'm scared if I get up there'll be a puddle." You exhaled.  
"You like the sensations, right?" Bucky said in just as low a voice. "You can take it, can't you?"  
"Yes, I can take it! But I just want you to take me! But we can't until we leave. Do we have to have a dessert? I really need you to plow me." You bit your lower lip, throwing him an eager glance.

Bucky only liked his lips as he stared at you.

"Oh, Buck, stop. Really. You're torturing me..." You were breathing heavier.  
"You could stop it right now. Just reach under your dress." He smirked again.  
"No!" The blushed hit your cheeks hardly.  
"You'll like it. You'll not only get relief but it'll get you ready for the main event."   
"No.... No... I fell for that once before. But no matter how hot am I, I am not going to make myself come in public again." You whispered clearly.

Once when you were dating, Bucky'd convinced you to rub yourself to orgasm on a park bench. When you both got back to his apartment, you fucked for five hours, on every piece of furniture, on the floor, in the shower. You must have came many times...

"Then tell me. You can guess what I'm going to do to you when we get home. Tell me what YOU'RE going to do to ME." Bucky reached to his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he lit one up and inhaled the smoke while watching you carefully.

"Hmmm, all right, I can do that. Let me think." Your eyes looked up at the ceiling for a second, before they found his again. "I'm going keep my clothes on. But you're not. Instead of my stripping for you, tonight you're going to stand in front on me while I'm prim and proper on the couch..."

"Prim and proper without a bra or panties under your chic clothes, leaking all over the place." Bucky giggled wryly, he again licked on his bottom lip. “But yeah. Go on, doll.”

"Shut up, you brat. It's my turn." You started again. "You're going to do what I say, and button by button you'll open your shirt for me so I can see that muscular chest of yours, and your bionic arm. You'll take off your shoes and socks, unbuckle your belt, unbutton your pants." You closed your eyes for a second, getting into your thoughts.

"And pull them down?" Bucky asked as he exhaled the smoke. He moved in his chair, crossing legs nicely.

"Be quiet or I'm going to stop." You gave him angry gaze.

"You've got the floor mistress." Bucky smiled.

"Good. Back to what I want. You'll pull your cock out from the slit in your underwear and zipper, it'll be difficult because it's already as hard as a rock." You smirked darkly, leaning your back against the chair.

Bucky nodded vigorously as he did same.

"Yes, a total stiffy. And it'll stick out of your pants, straight up with that vain beneath that it has. It looks so dirty. It's so ridiculous that I have to grab it and put it down my throat." Your voice was soft yet delightful.

Your story was getting intense.  
"Your cock always tastes so good to me. I just love having my lips around the tip, getting my red lipstick all over it and then cleaning it off."   
Bucky saw your arm moved a little deeper under the table. "Keep your shirt on, but take your pants off. I want to see you balls too." You sighed lovely.

He was a little bewildered.   
"Now? Here?" Bucky was starting to sound like you several minutes ago.

"Yes. Here." You smiled as you rolled your eyes. "No silly. At home." You gave him another smile. "I want to see your balls hanging down under your shirt tales. For some reason that's really sexy to me. With your dick standing straight up so I lick you all over, suck you, play with your balls, all at the same time." Your arm was going back and forth a little. You seemed to lost inhibitions about being out in the restaurant.

"I love it when I soak your cock with my mouth, it feels so good. But I want even slicker, so I take you cock out of my mouth and spit on it. Few times..” With closed eyes that you was having, you ran the tip of your tongue around your lips. “I'm rubbing up and down, making you shudder in my hands, massaging it just up to the point where you're going to spurt... But I stop then."

"Oh fuck, don't. I'm about to explode out in public myself." Bucky was barely breathing at this moment.

"Don't you dare, there's more to come." You opened your eyes to wink at him. "As I'm rubbing your shaft I start getting a feeling I haven't had in a long time. I slowly stand up shimmying up my skirt. Can you imagine that?"

Bucky's mouth was dry at this point. He only nodded.

 

"I just pull you by your hand and force you to sit down on the couch. And when you sit there, I slowly stradle you and my wet, dripping pussy slowly sucks your cock in..." You continued with a dirty smirk.

"Doll. Fuck." Bucky gasped.   
You could saw how he moved his bionic arm under the table, you smiled even wider at that view.

"Huh? Something's wrong, darling?" Now it's your turn to tease him, and you've just found yourself enjoying this.

He didn't say a word.  
Bucky simply got up from his seat and grabbed you by your wrist.  
"C'mon, doll. Don't make me wait or I'll go crazy." It's more like an order than ask but you nodded as you got up, too.

Smirk was dancing on your lips as you followed Bucky. You stopped paying attention to the wetness that was dripping down your legs.

He led you to the nearest restroom. Bucky briefly looked at the sign that was saying "LADIES", and he opened the door, pulling you in.

"Buck, it's ladies..." You couldn't help but giggle. 

He didn't respond. Bucky pulled you into one of the cabin, and he locked it from inside.

Bucky pulled your dress up along your thighs, exposing your dripping clit.  
He simply went down on his knees and picked your one leg up, resting it over his shoulder.  
Bucky rushed straight to your clit, he closed his full lips on your pussy, slowly sucking on your folds.

"Oh, fuck..." You whimpered quietly, looking down at him. "Yea.. Just like that... Just like fucking that.." You closed your eyes and you rolled your head back, resting it against the wall of the cabinet.

He buried his bearded face into your core, Bucky's tongue was slowly moving up and down your folds, teasing them with the tip.

You saw how he licked his metal fingers between he slipped them into your pussy without warning. They stretched your tight clit hardly, and made you let a loud moan mixed with a whimper.

"Fuck.. My pussy is so fucking tight, daddy." You slipped hand into Bucky's hair to pull his face back to your pussy. "Lick this dripping cunt, daddy. I wanna feel your tongue down there."

Bucky smirked as he slowly swirled his tongue over your clit.  
"You like it, don't ya, doll? You love to have your pussy eaten, don't ya, Y/N?"

You only managed to nod as you tugged on his hair.  
"Suck it, please, daddy." Your moans were loud and melodic.

Bucky started to suck on your folds, still fucking your pussy with his metal fingers, making a lot of wet noises while doing so.

"Yeah, fuck..." You pulled your breasts out of your dress and pinched your nipples, massaging your boobs at the same time.

Bucky looked up at you and he giggled a bit, sending vibes to your core.

After few longer moments, Bucky got up and pinned you to the wall. He rushed his hands to the belt and undone it.  
You couldn't stop yourself from helping him, so you unzipped his fly and slipped your hand in his pants, pulling his dick out.

You licked your lips as you looked down on his cock.  
"Hard as fucking rock. I love it, daddy."

Bucky only smirked as he pinned you to the wall again, he picked your leg up to wrap it around his hip as he pushed himself into your slick core.

You gasped and moaned his name straight into his ear.  
"Oh, Bucky!"

Bucky was kissing wherever he could reach. He closed his mouth on your hard nipples few times while pounding in your cunt with a fiercely pace.  
His shaft was slipping out of tour pussy slowly to get back roughly as he pushed forward.   
With one hand on your boobs and one on your hip, Bucky was fucking your brain out.

Suddenly you both heard how few girls, probably three or four, got into the restroom, giggling and talking about some teenager's shit.

Bucky slipped out of your cunt and forced you to turn around. He pinned your front to the wall of the cabin, at the same time forcing you to stick out your bun.   
You obeyed eagerly and you let out a whimper as you felt like Bucky's cock was stretching your pussy again, this time from behind.

Luckily, girls didn't hear you, they were too focused on gossiping. 

Bucky's metal hand was moved to your mouth, covering it.  
You bit inside of your cheek, the pleasure was unbearable. You wanted to scream to whom you've belonged to.

Bucky placed his other hand on your hip to control the speed of his thrusts.   
He was going in and out, in and out, his pace was getting rougher and rougher. His cock was sinking into your core easily, and he felt how your walls were clenching around him. That meant you were nearing your orgasm.

When the girls left the restroom, Bucky moved his hand off of yoir mouth. You used the moment to started moaning.

"Daddy, fuck! I wanna you to cum in that fucking tight cunt, daddy! I wanna feel your fucking cum in me!" You moaned eagerly, you felt how your legs were shaking. 

Bucky placed his mental hand on your other hip and he increased the pace, fucking your pussy with his hard cock as fast as he only was able to.

"Fuck... Fuck.." He was grunting deeply, and in the end, he cum deep inside of you, shooting his load into your core. 

You gasped for the air and you slipped your hand between your thighs to rub your clitoris and to slip two of your fingers into your pussy, along with his cock.  
"Yea, fuck, I cum, daddy..." You groaned lazily, turning your head to his.

Bucky leant down to you and crushed his lips on yours.  
He tasted wonderful.

When he slipped his cock out of your clit, you turned around to him, improving your outfit.

You took a hold of his yet hard cock and you gave his shaft few long strokes.   
Bucky closed his eyes, enjoying additional pleasure as you were spreading your mixed cums along his length.   
You got on your tiptoes and kissed him at the same time.

You smirked after few moments, when you stopped playing with his cock.  
Bucky slipped his dick back into his jeans and he buckled the belt.

When you both got out of the restroom, he looked at you.   
"We gotta do this more often, Y/N."

You only smiled.  
You already had another scenario in your head.


End file.
